Deep
by Death God Raven
Summary: Si había una razón para que ellos aun siguieran así… Definitivamente, esta razón tenía que estar oculta en el pasado. Eso era lo que aquella mirada llena de ruegos silenciosos le estaba diciendo al bartender en estos momentos. Secuela de Día de Pago y XX. (Izuo)
1. Visitas

**Sé que he estado un buen tiempo desaparecida del fanfiction, como siempre digo… "Han pasado muchas cosas…" También el trabajo rotativo ha destruido en cierta forma los pequeños lapsos en que se me permitía escribir. Así que para empezar a calentar y ver si consigo recuperar el ritmo, he decidido escribir esta historia mientras pongo mis notas en orden y recuerdo lo que planeaba hacer con mis demás fanfics.**

 **DEEP es la tercera historia de una serie llamada en Ao3 como "Días Ambiguos" (aunque aquí están sueltas XD). La primera parte es "Día de Pago" y la segunda es "XX".**

 **DEEP continuaría una pequeña parte de la narración de XX, pero estará casi totalmente centrada en otro tiempo –ya entenderán cuando lo lean-.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Izuo**

 **Podría ser tomado como un darkfic, ya que se tocan algunos temas algo oscuros.**

* * *

 **DEEP**

 **CAPÍTULO 01: VISITAS**

* * *

 **|~°U°|~**

Aquella mañana del 29 de abril, Heiwajima Shizuo se encontró con algo completamente inesperado fuera de su puerta.

Para ser exactos, era "alguien" que debía haber visto en los días anteriores en los que su pago se había dado por adelantado, pero el elemento sorprendente no era tampoco los días de atraso que llevaba este individuo. Sino lo que _él_ llevaba en ambas manos junto con esa sonrisa cínica que lo caracterizaba y de paso le hacía hervir la sangre como nadie más.

Se puede saber… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Izaya? – Preguntó Shizuo al fin, tratando de contenerse para no lanzarle el basurero nuevo que le había enviado Kasuka tres meses atrás. Estaba de más mencionar que aquel excéntrico regalo había sido a causa de su propia boca al evitar decir que estaba pensando en el sujeto en cuestión que estaba mirando en este momento.

¿Por qué esa cara, Shizu-chan? ¿No te alegra verme~? – Dijo una cantarina voz desde la puerta.

Sabes la respuesta a eso, Izaya-kun~. – Dijo el rubio con irritación en su voz.

Oh, entonces estás feliz de verme~. ¿Cómo pude haber pensado otra cosa? – Izaya pasó sin más dentro del departamento, dejando sus maletas en el recibidor.

Espero que no estés pensando en quedarte aquí hoy. Vete. – Vociferó Shizuo ya al tanto de las intenciones de Izaya.

¿Por qué? Vas a estar libre hasta la otra semana por la Golden Week. ¿No? – Izaya dirigió su camino hacia el sillón sin darse la vuelta para mirar a Shizuo.

Es por eso que lo digo. ¿Qué parte de " _estar libre_ " no entiendes? Eso incluye estar lejos de ti. – Shizuo agarró el brazo de Izaya para darle vuelta bruscamente. Una parte de él quería tener a Izaya ahí, pero su lado instintivo le decía que no era una buena idea. Estar cerca de Izaya era igual que estar rodeado de problemas.

¿Quién le aseguraba que esto no era alguna treta de él para involucrarlo en alguna situación extraña?

No sé en qué te molesta mi presencia. Ya me he quedado aquí antes. ¿Se te olvida? Después de _hacer_ lo que tú ya sabes~. – Izaya le sonrió al barman, recordándole todas las "fiestas" que le siguieron al incidente del cumpleaños de Shizuo.

A diferencia de los usuales encuentros en los días de pago, ahora ellos se encontraban hasta varias veces en la misma semana en ese departamento. Y como dato sorprendente, Izaya no se iba y lo dejaba solo como antes. Shizuo sabía que ese detalle hacia una diferencia enorme, pero no le quería dar esa importancia que podía costarle la vida si Izaya sabía aprovecharlo.

¡C-Cállate! – Gritó Shizuo con vergüenza. Izaya enarcó una ceja con molestia. El bartender le estaba dando demasiadas negativas con lo de quedarse ahí.

"¿Ahora por qué te niegas…? Tch…" – La molestia creció más en la mente de Izaya. Él necesitaba quedarse en algún lado en que no tuviera el tiempo para pensar en cosas importantes. Sabía que ese lugar era junto a Shizuo porque así su mente solo se centraría en molestarlo de muchas formas y en diferentes aspectos. Pero ahora él estaba detectando el rechazo de Shizuo cuando había hecho lo suficiente para que esto no se diera.

La desesperación empezó a impacientar el corazón del informante.

El pelinegro suspiró en su lugar, ya sintiendo que no tenía otra opción más que jugar aquella carta que no le agradaba mucho usar. Pero la situación y su estado emocional lo ameritaban mucho, por no decir que lo orillaban a hacer algo que después se arrepentiría como antes.

Fue en ese momento en que Shizuo se dio cuenta de que había algo raro en Izaya. Esa mirada que escondía en su fondo un eco de ruegos silenciosos atrapados en esas orbes carmín, golpeaban a Shizuo de una manera nostálgica.

Había visto esa mirada antes.

Ocho años antes en la última etapa de la preparatoria.

Shizu-chan… Si dejas que me quede, permitiré que lo hagas. – Dijo Izaya dándole un profundo beso a Shizuo.

Heiwajima Shizuo entendía perfectamente el significado de esa oración, incluso aunque fuera fácil de malinterpretar.

Con Orihara Izaya solo tenía un significado.

"¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué, Izaya…?" – Interrogó el rubio en su mente con angustia y un poco de alegría al poder entender algo más de aquella persona que colgaba de él.

 **|~°U°|~**

 **OCHO AÑOS EN EL PASADO**

Estoy seguro de que escuché un sonido extraño por aquí. – Dijo uno de los guardias de seguridad del depósito que estaba junto al muelle.

¿De verdad? Yo no escuché nada. ¿No será tu imaginación? – Habló el segundo guardia con un poco de irritación. Lo habían interrumpido cuando estaba en medio de la mejor parte del programa que estaba viendo. Él dudaba mucho que alguien se metiera ahí a robar.

No es mi imaginación. Tendremos muchos problemas si algo de aquí es robado en nuestro turno… - Hizo la advertencia el primero.

Ok, entiendo el punto. Pero de cualquier forma no veo que falte algo aqu-… - El segundo no terminó de hablar porque el maullido de un gato lo interrumpió.

Jajajaja, ahí está lo que hizo ese ruido extraño que dices haber escuchado. Es solo un gato. Ya vámonos, aun puedo alcanzar a ver el final del programa. – Pidió el segundo casi arrastrando a su compañero hacia el puesto de vigilancia.

La verdad no sé si fue ese gato… mmm… Ya no importa. Volvamos. – El primero se dejó llevar hacia el puesto dejando de lado a los verdaderos culpables de aquella alerta de seguridad.

Tch… Casi nos descubren por tu culpa. – Dijo una voz muy fastidiada.

Cierra la boca, no hubiera hecho ruido si no fueras tan animal. – La otra voz sonaba más irritada.

Con la tenue luz de la Luna se podía apreciar dos figuras a medio vestir que forcejeaban sobre unas cajas.

Me largo. Quítate. – Dijo el pelinegro con su enfado al máximo.

¿Por qué estás molesto de repente, Izaya? – El rubio no le hizo caso en absoluto y en vez de alejarse de él, lo tomó por las muñecas para acorralarlo contra la pared.

¿No te dije que te alejaras? Ya no estoy de humor, Shizu-chan. – Izaya hablaba de forma cortante aun cuando decía el apodo de Shizuo.

No me importa. Yo no he terminado. ¿Planeas dejarlo hasta aquí? – Dijo ahora Shizuo.

En la posición en que estaban los dos, era casi una blasfemia para Shizuo dejar el asunto hasta ese punto. Ya que la parte baja del rubio se encontraba en el interior de Izaya. El ruido extraño que había escuchado el guardia antes no habían sido más que los quejidos del pelinegro en medio de su actividad.

Ya te dije que no me interesa. Sal ahora o me encargaré de que te arrepientas de no hacerlo. – Dijo un desafiante Izaya dando una fuerte advertencia.

No me importa. Si crees que me vas a dejar a medio camino, estás muy equivocado. – Contestó Shizuo pegándose con más fuerza a Izaya.

¡Ahh…! ¡N-No…! Ya te dije que no más… - Izaya intentó ahogar su voz, la cual era atacada por el incesante dolor de las descuidadas embestidas del otro. No le gustaba de esa forma. Shizuo solo estaba haciendo lo que le daba la gana sin siquiera pararse a pensar que lo estaba arruinando todo. El único que estaba obteniendo placer de todo esto no era nadie más que la bestia de Ikebukuro.

Te dij-dije que te callaras. No quiero que vengan los guardias. – Dijo un entrecortado Shizuo en medio de la faena.

¡Para…! ¡M-Me duele…! – Una lágrima se escapó del ojo derecho de Izaya.

Esto era más de lo que podía soportar.

La persona que tenía encima no le importaba en absoluto lo que él estuviera sintiendo en carne propia en estos momentos. Simplemente era visto como algo que solo servía para dar placer de forma gratis. La indignación se adueñó de sus emociones que solo le repetían que había cometido un gran error al acercarse a Shizuo de otra forma, fuera de sus usuales peleas. Le fue irónico a Izaya que la resolución final llegara con una última y dolorosa estocada que sacó a relucir su odio por Shizuo.

Hasta aquí había llegado todo.

Esto sería el final.

¡Te dije que pararas! – Izaya había conseguido alcanzar la navaja que estaba en su pantalón mientras se daba todo. Y gracias a eso, ahora él había logrado hacer un corte lo bastante profundo en el pecho de Shizuo. Nuevamente, Izaya se sorprendía con lo irónico del panorama; el corte que había comenzado todo entre ellos, ahora sería lo que marcara el fin. Desde su perspectiva se podía ver la cicatriz del corte de hace dos años.

El destino como siempre no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?! – Shizuo interrogó muy iracundo, viendo su sangre correr por sus dedos. No es que le preocupara perder tanta sangre, pero luego sería un verdadero problema si se desmayaba después por la falta de esta en el camino hacia la casa de Shinra.

¿En serio me estás preguntando eso…? ¿No es obvio hasta para ti? Esto se acabó. Ve a hacérselo a algunas de tus mujeres mayores o algo así. – Izaya comenzó a vestirse de inmediato, notando como un escozor atacaba su parte trasera. No estaba seguro si era por cosa de Shizuo, pero hallaba que algo no estaba bien con esa sección. Lamentablemente, no era mucho lo que él podía ver en esa oscuridad, por ello, solo se concentró en largarse de ahí.

¡Bien! ¡Eso haré! No te necesito de cualquier forma. Ve y muérete, pulga maldita. – Shizuo escupió sus palabras mientras buscaba sus cosas también en la oscuridad. Antes de que pudiera agregar más insultos a su repertorio, se dio cuenta de que Izaya ya no estaba en el lugar.

Haz lo que quieras… Tch, maldición. – Él estaba tan cabreado por quedar a medias que necesitaba golpear algo para tranquilizarse. Por supuesto, él no podía hacer eso porque si no se darían cuenta de inmediato de su ubicación.

No, espera…

Ya lo había hecho.

Sin darse cuenta, Shizuo había golpeado una de las cajas que estaba junto a él y de esta había salido algo que no podía visualizar bien, ni tampoco le interesaba hacerlo porque era probable que los guardias estuvieran ya en camino. Él tomó sus cosas con rapidez, solo le faltaba llevarse su celular que estaba en algún lado junto a la pared. Al encontrarlo, la luz del dispositivo iluminó levemente el sitio, revelándole el rastro de sangre en donde Izaya había estado acorralado minutos atrás.

… - Shizuo se quedó congelado en su sitio por unos segundos con algo de breve culpabilidad.

No, no necesitaba sentir culpa.

Izaya se lo merecía.

No era su problema.

Y así mismo como la culpa apareció… Así mismo se fue hacia algún profundo lugar de la mente de Shizuo para no volver a ser analizada.

 **|~°U°|~**

Luego del incidente de la fábrica, Izaya no se presentó a la escuela durante una semana entera. Por lo cual, no era raro decir que había sido una semana lo bastante tranquila para Shizuo, ya que ninguna banda había arribado al plantel estudiantil para enfrentarse a él. Incluso había podido caminar a casa con su hermano menor, cosa que le daba la sensación de que llevaba años sin hacerlo.

¿Acaso pasaba demasiado tiempo persiguiendo a Izaya?

Tal vez si…

Shizuo-kun… ¡Shizuo! – Shinra alzó la voz para ver si por fin conseguía llamar la atención del perdido rubio.

¿Eh…? ¿Qué pasa, Shinra? – Shizuo miró al chico de anteojos quien lo observaba curioso.

No es nada. Es solo que me parece raro que Izaya no haya venido en tantos días a la escuela. ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? – Interrogó Shinra.

¿Por qué aduces que su ausencia tiene algo que ver conmigo? Tal vez alguien al fin le dio su merecido y por eso no viene. Quizás esté muerto. – Shizuo dijo de lo más feliz mientras miraba la hora. Aún faltaba mucho para que el reloj marcara la hora de salida. Quería ir a dormir a su cama antes de ponerse a hacer toda su tarea atrasada. Era algo importante salvar el año escolar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

En eso tienes razón, puede ser que esté muerto. ¡Ah, diablos! Olvidé preguntarle a Orihara-kun si me donaría su cadáver en caso de que fuera asesinado por sus fechorías. – Shinra se quedó pensando por un momento cómo convencería a los padres de Izaya para que le dieran su cadáver.

"Y se supone que es su mejor amigo… Incluso Shinra es así con él." – Shizuo pensó.

De cualquier forma, hay que ir a comprobar si sigue vivo. – Shinra volvió su mirada al rubio que pensaba que se había librado por fin del tema.

¿Jah? – Shizuo lo miró como si estuviera loco.

Cualquiera diría que Shinra estaba hablando en plural.

Si, el consejero me ha dicho que sospecha que le hiciste algo a su mejor estudiante en su materia. Por ello, te envió a ti. Este es el material de toda la semana. – Dijo Shinra entregándole una torre de papeles a Shizuo.

No hablas en serio… No voy a hacerlo. – Shizuo contestó sin más.

Eso me demuestra que algo pasó entre ustedes. – Shinra comentó con seriedad.

¿Por qué lo dices? Es normal negarse a hacer algo por la maldita pulga. – El rubio había decidido que era mejor irse antes de la hora. La conversación con Shinra se estaba volviendo un poco molesta. No tenía nada que hacer en la casa de Izaya cuando las cosas se habían puesto así de violentas la semana pasada. De cualquier forma, aun no entendía qué había puesto tan furioso a Izaya en ese instante.

Estaba seguro que había sido antes de que los guardias vinieran.

Shizuo. Otra vez me estás ignorando… No voy a profundizar con el tema. Te haré el favor de acompañarte. ¿No es mejor así? Si lo haces, tal vez abogue por ti con el profesor de biología. – Shinra sonrió amistosamente desde su lugar.

No, Shinra definitivamente era el mejor amigo de Izaya.

Heiwajima Shizuo comenzaba a entender las razones de ello.

Además la propuesta era convincente, solamente tenía que dejar los papeles y largarse de inmediato. En ninguna parte decía que tenía que hablar con la maldita pulga, si se controlaba lo suficiente él podía sacar buenas cosas de esto.

Supongo que está bien… - Shizuo accedió de mala gana.

 **|~°U°|~**

Izaya miraba sus múltiples celulares desde su cama, parecía que no había pasado nada interesante en el tiempo que llevaba en casa. Comenzaba a aburrirse de estar encerrado en su cuarto sin hacer nada, pero el peso del bochorno parecía mantenerlo en su lugar.

Pero… ¿Qué hacía específicamente que Izaya se sintiera así?

No era algo que quisiera pensar en estos momentos.

Él solo quería quedarse así un poco más entre tanto conseguía algo más en lo que distraerse. Pero parecía ser que él mismo tendría que crear su distracción porque todo estaba demasiado pacifico. En otro tiempo hubiera mandado a una banda rival de la escuela a buscar a Shizuo; no obstante, la situación y su enojo le prohibían hacer eso.

Heiwajima Shizuo debía dejar de ser algo importante en lo que concentrarse desde ahora.

Izaya no pienses… Es hora de buscar entretenimiento. – Se levantó de su cama aun cuando sentía un poco de dolor. Ya eso no era importante, ahora lo único que necesitaba pensar era cómo se divertiría la próxima semana. Entonces en ese instante, Izaya escuchó que tocaban la puerta. Que él supiera sus padres no esperaban visitas porque siquiera estaban en el país y sus dos hermanas estaban de campamento en algún lugar que no era de su interés.

¿Quién será…? – Izaya abrió la puerta con expresión apática que cambió a una de estupefacción al ver de quienes se trataba.

 **|~°U°|~**

Así que el consejero los envió. No se preocupen, iré mañana. El resfriado ya se me quitó. – Dijo Izaya sirviéndoles una taza de té a ambos simplemente por cortesía mientras comentaba con sarcasmo la visita de sus dos compañeros.

¿Tenías resfriado? mmm… ¿Y por qué no contestabas el teléfono? El consejero se quejó de eso. – Shinra manifestó aun cuando Shizuo parecía no querer hacerse notar en la conversación. Esto confirmaba las sospechas de Shinra; lo que sea que había pasado, tenía algo que ver con Shizuo. El hecho de que ambos evitaran mirarse a la cara o que no se insultaran hacia que todo fuera muy extraño.

Estaba dormido y no escuché el teléfono. Pero eso no importa… Como ya dije, iré mañana. mmm… ¿Esa es la tarea que hay que hacer…? – Izaya desvió el tema hacia la torre de papeles que estaba junto a Shizuo.

Si, el consejero dijo que podías entregarla en una semana si querías. – Indicó Shinra al ver que Izaya se dirigía hacia Shizuo.

Shizuo levantó la vista al percibir que Izaya se estaba acercando a su posición. Él podía ver cierto rencor en sus ojos aun cuando el pelinegro hacía todo lo posible para guardar las apariencias frente a Shinra. Ya era obvio que Izaya se había percatado de la mirada inquisidora del joven de lentes.

Ya veo, entonces me pondré a hacerla de inmediato. No quiero tener que estar preocupándome por esto en una semana. – Izaya tomó los papeles fríamente, detalle que no fue pasado por alto por Shinra.

Ok. Debo volver ya. Celty debe estar esperándome. Nos vemos mañana, Orihara-kun. – Shinra hizo su camino hacia la puerta. Por su lado, Shizuo se debatía en lo que debía hacer. No era necesario que dijera algo, pero sabía que si él no lo hacía, las cosas se pondrían más insoportables.

Si, te veo mañana. – Dijo Izaya para despedirse únicamente de Shinra. Parecía ser que sus ruegos habían sido escuchados de una forma negativa, ya que ahora tenía mucho "entretenimiento" para rato con sus tareas atrasadas.

"¿Debería empezar por literatura…?" - Pensó el joven mirando la pila de papeles con desgano.

 **|~°U°|~**

Lo que sea que hiciste, fue muy grave eh… - Shinra habló de repente con una mueca de burla.

Él está furioso contigo. Tan furioso que no sabe cómo expresarlo. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? Tengo curiosidad. – Añadió Shinra ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Shizuo.

No sé de qué hablas. – Respondió Shizuo.

No te hagas el tonto. Izaya llegó a mi departamento la semana pasada. No me dijo lo que le pasó al final, pero sé que fue algo grave que tenía que ver contigo. Y fue más evidente porque después de esa noche que se quedó en mi casa, no volvió a la escuela. ¿Qué más pruebas quieres? Ni siquiera estoy contando el teatro de los dos hace un momento. Y para que te quede claro, no es un secreto lo de sus andadas… - "No son muy brillantes al escoger sus nidos de amor…" Shinra se rió en su mente, en más de una ocasión se había topado con estos por accidente.

S-Shinra… No… - El rubio se quedó en blanco.

¿Qué se suponía que debía decir en su defensa?

Hagamos como que no dije eso y que todo fue "hipotético". ¿Qué piensas hacer? Izaya está de muy malas. Lo que sea que haya pasado, lo ofendió bastante. Tal vez sea idea mía, pero quizás el problema va por ese rumbo… - Dijo el castaño con duda. Este era un aspecto de Izaya que le costaba leer un poco, a razón de que era la primera vez que lo veía reaccionar de esa forma frente a algo.

Realmente no me interesa. – Concluyó Shizuo caminando adelante para evitar seguir con el tema.

Entiendo… - "Espero que no te arrepientas de eso…" Shinra suspiró en su mente.

De todos modos, esto no era asunto suyo.

* * *

 **Y bien~, este fue el primer extraño capítulo. Aún no sabemos cuál fue la gota que colmó el vaso en Izaya, pero si Shizu-chan piensa un poco más en retrospectiva tal vez lo descubramos más adelante XD (?). Y como siempre Shinra no pierde un solo detalle ~.**

 **Sin más que decir, pues…**

 **Nos vemos 8D.**

 **DEATH GOD RAVEN~**


	2. Ilógico

**Aprovechando que la inspiración tocó mi puerta hoy, vengo a dejar el segundo capítulo de Deep~.**

* * *

 **Respondiendo reviews:**

* * *

 **Karasu-shiro:** Solo diré que las cosas de este fic tendrán la particularidad de ser ambiguamente obvias(?), creo que fue por eso que le puse el nombre de Deep (también fue por una canción XD).

En realidad no tiene mucho que ver con Durarara XD, solo es coincidencia porque siquiera he podido sentarme a ver la temporada por falta de tiempo –a duras penas escribe y duerme-. Y también da la casualidad que siempre vuelvo de las cenizas en enero de todos los años. Así mismo fue el año pasado que fue la primera vez que aparecí por estos lares D:

* * *

 **Hikari Bakemono:** jajajaja si, comencé con Shizuo de seme para explicar en qué momento se dio ese cambio. Ahora la cosa es ver cómo terminamos de esa forma XD. (Es tan divertido hacer esto con respecto a eso en especial muajajaja).

Shinra el árbitro xDDD. Hay que tener valor para llevar ese papel, y lo más gracioso es que las cosas le son tan claras con respecto a los otros dos.

Sí, es por eso que le puse ese nombre a este fic XD. Esa sensación de que crees que estás mirando la superficie de lo obvio, pero sabes que hay más metros de profundidad bajo eso. No sé, creo que quizás estoy mal, pero eso era lo que pensaba cuando imaginé el fic el año pasado jajaja.

* * *

 **Y ahora sin más preámbulo, el capítulo.**

* * *

 **DEEP**

 **CAPÍTULO 02: ILÓGICO**

* * *

¿Dónde estás? – Preguntó una chica de cabello y ojos café con expresión aburrida a través del celular. Ella podía hacer la llamada con tranquilidad ahora que su hermano mayor no estaba en los alrededores del gimnasio. No soportaba los dramas que le armaba cuando hablaba con ese sujeto en especial, así que por ello había esperado hasta que saliera.

¿Mikage-chan…? Estoy en casa de un conocido. ¿Por qué? Acaso… ¿Namie-san te dijo algo~? – Interrogó Izaya con cierta alegría algo desconcertante.

Algo así… - Mikage se quedó pensando en lo que podía significar la respuesta de Izaya. Él único posible conocido que aún en estas fechas podía aceptar a Izaya en su casa y no echarlo, era Kishitani Shinra. Pero por lo que había escuchado del mismo Izaya, parecía ser que ya el lazo de buenos "amigos" no estaba disponible para el informante.

Eso devolvía una pregunta bastante intrigante.

¿Quién era este conocido si no era Kishitani Shinra?

¿Y empezando la Golden Week?

Ya veo. Imagino que te dijo algo comprometedor relacionado a mí y por eso estás buscándome para darme caza… ¿O me equivoco? – Izaya se arrepintió de haberle lanzado esta declaración a Mikage quien seguía sin decir nada. Era factible que Namie hubiera declarado que él le había hecho algo que atentaba contra la dignidad de ella solo para verlo siendo noqueado por la luchadora.

A veces Namie podía superarlo por mucho en el territorio de la crueldad.

Te digo que solo fue un simple comentario… Además estaba un poco de mal humor y solo la molesté un poco para distraerme. – Seguía explicando Izaya por la línea sin aun recibir respuesta de Mikage, cosa que le estaba dando un poco más de temor. Si esto seguía así, podría haber una segunda persona que no lo querría a él públicamente en Ikebukuro.

¿Mikage-chan…? – Izaya exigía pasivamente una muestra de vida al otro lado del teléfono.

¿Quién es…? ¿Es un ella…? ¿O tal vez es…? ¿Heiwajima Shizuo? – Mikage por fin dejó salir de su mente el nombre del culpable final de sus sospechas.

Ah… Así que sabes que Namie-san estaba mintiendo eh… ¿Por qué piensas que mi conocido es Shizu-chan? Es una respuesta muy ilógica. ¿Sabes? – Contestó Izaya un poco divertido, pero también era notable que no le agradaba que Mikage hubiera logrado adivinar.

Lo ilógico es muy lógico cuando viene de ti algunas veces. – Respondió ella sin más.

Por eso es lógico pensar que Heiwajima Shizuo no tuvo otra opción más que dejarte en su departamento. ¿No es así? Además… - "Es lógico eh… Él no es normal para ti, por eso estás ahí." Mikage dejó correr ese pensamiento con un dejo de insatisfacción.

 _Normal._

Esa palabra era algo que le dejaba un mal sabor en la boca y probablemente en el alma.

Así que solo en estos momentos soy ilógico para ti eh… - Izaya no había sacado mucho de la respuesta de Mikage, pero la esencia de la misma si había sido captada. En pocas palabras, Mikage podría haber determinado que Izaya - al molestar a Namie hasta el punto de hacerla armar esta cacería de brujas hacia él – había sido inducido por ese algo ilógico y por lo tanto la única persona que podría "soportar" eso sería nadie más que Shizuo.

No, no creía que Mikage lo hubiera visto de esa forma. Tal vez ella lo había determinado por instinto ya que no sabía hasta donde ella conocía "aquel" asunto.

Izaya nunca lo sabría, lo que si él estaba seguro era que Mikage había dado en el punto.

¿Él está ahí? – Mikage después de otro gran lapso de tiempo volvió a interrogar.

No, de repente dijo que había olvidado comprar comida suficiente para no salir en una semana. Así que estoy solo. ¿Por qué? – Dijo Izaya mirando por la ventana a la gente pasar.

Por nada… Después te llamaré. Cuando de verdad crea que no le hiciste nada a Namie-san. – Era obvio que Mikage estaba usando aquella mentira para cortar esta conversación. Ella sabía que Izaya podía darse cuenta de ello o tal vez apenas lo podía sospechar. Al dejarlo de esta forma, ella quizás podía taparse de ser leída concretamente por Izaya.

Al menos, le dejaría a él las dudas en su mente sobre lo que realmente pensaba.

Está bien, estaré esperando la llamada~. – Dijo Izaya intentando leer aquella la ambigua respuesta de Mikage.

¿Realmente ella volvería a llamar?

 **DE VUELTA AL PASADO**

 **RAIRA**

Es como te digo, Orihara-senpai. – Dijo una chica del segundo año a Izaya mientras parecían flirtear en pleno pasillo a los ojos de los varones envidiosos de dicho salón.

Suena tétrico, Yumiko-chan~. Simplemente desaparecer del mapa de un día para otro. ¿Y dónde desapareció aquella chica? ¿La conocías? – Preguntó Izaya muy interesado en la historia.

Pues no la conocía, pero creo haberla visto desde lejos alguna vez. Siempre está con una chica que parece un chico. Ya sabes, esa del salón B del otro edificio. – Respondió Yumiko con una sonrisa.

¿Qué parece un chico…? No me digas… Eres cruel, Yumiko. – Izaya sonrió sombríamente al darse cuenta de quién podría estar hablando su conocida. Yumiko al sentir que el ambiente había cambiado un poco alrededor de Izaya lo miró dudosa. Decir que el ambiente se había puesto tenso era poco, para ser exactos se había congelado.

¿Orihara-senpai…? – Yumiko sentía algo de peligro viniendo de Izaya, pero esta sensación se desvaneció en el momento en que Izaya volvió a hablar.

Gracias, Yumiko-chan~. Esa información me es útil. – Izaya comenzó a caminar con una sonrisa en la cara.

¿Eh? ¡Espera! ¿Y mi cita que…? – La pelinegra preguntó olvidándose del momento extraño de Izaya.

Después te diré~. – Dio vuelta en la esquina, perdiéndose rápidamente de la vista de Yumiko mientras le respondía.

Otra vez me va a evadir… Ya regresará, tch. – Yumiko suspiró entrando a su salón al acercarse el tiempo en que se suponía debía sonar la campana.

 **|~°U°|~**

No tiene sentido que llegues al mediodía, Shizu-chan~. Para eso te hubieras quedado en tu casa, ya ha pasado más de la mitad del día… - Dijo una voz al ver a Shizuo entrar con cara de pocos amigos al salón.

¡No molestes, Iza-…! ¿Jah…? ¿Qué demonios? ¿Dónde está Izaya…? – Preguntó Shizuo notando que no había nadie más en el salón además de Shinra, ya que todavía no había sonado la campana que anunciaba la terminación del almuerzo. Aunque en el caso de los de último año del salón B, la siguiente hora era libre debido a que la profesora encargada de la clase de hogar se había intoxicado de nuevo con su propia comida.

No está aquí. Y si preguntas por quien dijo esas palabras "amistosas", pues fui yo porque estaba aburrido. – Shinra sonrió desde su puesto apreciando como la mirada de fastidio se dirigía hacia él junto con un golpe de dedos contra su frente.

¡Eso duele! Tendré que hacerme una radiografía yo mismo, tengo que seguir vivo para estar con mi gran amor~. – Dijo Shinra preocupado mientras aun con el dolor se revisaba la frente con un espejo. Tampoco se podía dar el lujo de quedar deforme por un golpe de Shizuo, tenía que verse bien para Celty… Aunque ella no le hiciera caso en absoluto.

No hagas imitaciones idiotas. Además que eso podría invocarlo y dañar todo el ambiente de paz aquí. – Dijo Shizuo sentándose en su puesto con cansancio.

Pues lamento destruir tus sueños de paz y amor, pero él ya vino hoy a Raira. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a pedirle disculpas? ¿Le cantarás serenata? Puedo ayudarte con eso, planeaba llamarlos para mi Celty, pero creo que tú los neces-… ¿Shizuo-kun? – Shinra volteó para ver como una bola de papel se estrellaba contra su cara.

¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo?! ¡En la cara no! – Shinra sentía que le habían lanzado un pedazo de concreto.

¿Cómo diablos Shizuo podía convertir un papel en una bala casi mortal?

Era algo que al aprendiz de doctor le intrigaba, aunque no más que el método que usaría Shizuo para arreglarse con Izaya.

Otro comentario como ese y tendrás que usar máscara como tu progenitor. De por vida. – Advirtió Shizuo con voz amenazante. No le interesaba pensar su asunto con Izaya, si él quería que eso se terminara. Pues bien, no era que él necesitara algo de Izaya.

Esto era parte del pacto entre Izaya y él de cualquier forma.

Shizuo. ¿Pasó algo? Llegas a esta hora… - Kadota entró por la puerta con algo de preocupación en su rostro. El que Shizuo llegara a esa hora solo podía significar una cosa.

Algo así… Una pandilla muy insistente apareció en el camino y tuve que encargarme de ellos. Estoy seguro que Izaya los envió. – Shizuo soltó muy molesto.

¿Tan insistentes eran…? Casi te tomaste todo el día de clases para eso. – Kadota hizo la observación algo curioso.

Es cierto. Normalmente, no duran mucho. – Shinra añadió algo interesado en la conversación.

No sé, es como si me estuvieran acorralando… Pero al final eso no importó, les lancé lo que encontré y huyeron. – Shizuo declaró con hastío.

Al menos te dejaron en paz. – Kadota tomó asiento entre tanto los demás estudiantes entraban al salón solo por costumbre, ya sabían que no habría nada que hacer en la próxima hora.

La verdad es que no creo que sea difícil acorralarte, Shizuo-kun. Solo te hacen enojar y corres como idiota detrás de la pobre alma infeliz. Los otros podrían encargarse de noquearte mientras y… ¿Shizuo-kun? – Shinra volteó con espanto al sentir que Shizuo se preparaba para lanzar otra bala mortal en contra de su cráneo, pero afortunadamente el proyectil siguió de largo hacia el florero que estaba en el pupitre del consejero. Este estalló en miles de fragmentos que fueron a dar hacia la persona que iba pasando.

Ah, esto es malo. Le cayeron a Orihara. ¡Saotome, tenemos que huir de aquí antes de que empiecen a volar cuchillos y sillas! – Gritó un chico de nombre Tamayo quien había estado conversando tranquilamente con Saotome hasta que su _instinto arácnido_ se activó de repente para ver la escena.

Y Orihara está herido… ¡Noooo! La puerta… ¡Hay que llegar a la puerta! – Saotome habló con pánico, pero se quedó en blanco cuando vio que muchos estudiantes se estaban asomando en la puerta para ver lo que sucedía, obstaculizándola en el proceso.

"¡Vamos a morir!" – Saotome y Tamayo gritaron en sus mentes con horror. Lanzarse por la ventana podía ser una buena idea si no fuera porque estaban en el tercer piso.

¿Quién fue…? – Dijo Izaya viendo la sangre correr por su brazo con aura peligrosa.

Todos a excepción de Shinra y Kadota; miraron al unísono en dirección a Shizuo pidiendo silenciosamente misericordia para que al menos los dejaran escapar antes de que comenzara el conflicto. Shizuo estaba por decir algo por la incomodidad del momento, estaba bien que quisiera hacerle daño a Izaya por todas las que le debía, pero debía ser justo en admitir que esta vez no lo había hecho a propósito.

Sin embargo, antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca con buena intención, Izaya se le adelantó…

Ya veo. No pasa nada, Heiwajima-san. Solo fue un pequeño roce que Shinra podrá encargarse en la enfermería. ¿Verdad? – Dijo Izaya con una sonrisa llena de comprensión.

¿Eh…? – Shizuo expresó.

¿…? – Shinra se quedó sin nada que decir.

¿Heiwajima-san…? – Fue lo que Kadota y el resto repitieron en baja voz completamente aturdidos.

La única explicación general que había para este giro de los acontecimientos que iban en contra del equilibrio cósmico y todas esas cosas; era que eran víctimas de una cámara indiscreta. Tal vez alguna televisora local les estaba jugando la broma del siglo usando a Orihara Izaya. En los últimos dos años, Izaya y Shizuo se habían vuelto populares en mal sentido, así que no era de extrañar que alguna cadena les hubiera puesto el ojo.

Sí, eso tenía que ser.

Solo había que buscar las cámaras.

El problema era que no había una cámara visible, lo que dejaba la opción de que todo esto fuera real.

Imposible… - Saotome dejó ir con estupefacción.

Si esto no era un error en la Matrix, solo podía ser que Izaya por fin hubiera dejado en paz a Shizuo, sin ningún comentario hiriente que desencadenara la furia inminente de este.

¿Shinra? Te estoy esperando. ¿Te moverás cuando esté pálido como un papel o algo así? – Dijo Izaya regresando a la realidad a Shinra.

A-Ah… Cierto. Lo siento, volveré después Shizuo-kun. Vamos Orihara-kun. – Shinra caminó hacia la puerta siguiendo a su mejor amigo que estaba herido.

¿Qué fue eso…? – Shizuo le pidió una posible explicación a Kadota quien era el que estaba más cerca.

En verdad, no lo sé… Pero debería ser algo bueno. ¿No? – Kadota trataba de verle el lado bueno a este evento ilógico que acababa de acontecer.

Quizás Izaya dejaría de meterse con Izaya en verdad.

 **|~°U°|~**

 **VARIAS HORAS DESPUÉS EN LA SALIDA**

Ah, otra vez Orihara-kun desapareció… Me pregunto qué anda tramando. – Dijo Shinra en baja voz, aun así fue lo bastante audible para Shizuo.

Lo que sea que esté haciendo, espero no quedar involucrado. – Shizuo contestó tomando sus cosas para volver a su casa. Shinra recordó ligeramente la conversación que había tenido con Izaya en la enfermería y puso una mirada sombría con toques de amargura.

Realmente lo dudo. – Dijo con sequedad el chico de lentes.

Es bueno escuchar eso, espero que así sea… - Shizuo dejó ir la extraña sensación que le estaba dando su amigo y tomó la primera desviación para ir a su casa sin siquiera despedirse.

 **DENTRO DEL PLANTEL**

 **SALÓN 2-B**

Bien, termina esas papeletas y después te puedes largar. Nosotras tenemos cosas que hacer. – Dijeron tres chicas que se veía a leguas que eran delincuentes por su forma de hablar y llevar el uniforme.

… - La chica que era el objetivo de esas órdenes solo asintió como afirmación y regresó su vista a sus papeletas que necesitaban terminarse rápido.

¡Responde! Ah, me sacas de quicio… - Una de ellas estaba por darle una bofetada, mas no llegó a ejecutar la acción porque inexplicablemente la cartera de la chica se cayó al suelo.

¡Ah, se rompió! – Se quejó la joven con fastidio.

Te dije que no compraras de esa marca, es una total baratija. – Dijo la segunda mientras suspiraba.

Como sea, ya me largo. Así que muevan sus traseros de una vez. Dejen a la tonta Sharaku con el trabajo, de cualquier forma no se va a negar. – La tercera arrastró a las otras dos hasta la salida que iba hacia la escalera.

Cuando ya estuvo sola de nuevo, Mikage dirigió la mirada hacia la entrada como esperando que alguien apareciera.

Mikage-chan~. Vamos a jugar~~. – Dijo Izaya apareciendo por la puerta. Era obvio que ella sabía que el culpable del "asesinato" de la cartera barata era él. Izaya lo sabía gracias a la mirada acusatoria y levemente molesta que tenía Mikage en su rostro.

No entiendo por qué te molesta. Apunté a la cartera esta vez. Ni un solo cabello de ella fue herido en el proceso, ni siquiera la ropa~. – Mikage regresó su atención a sus papeletas. Tal vez Izaya tenía un punto, él había atacado un objeto inanimado después de todo.

A ella no le gustaba cuando sujetos que sabían algún tipo de estilo de lucha se metían con personas más débiles. Era una de las reglas que su padre le había impuesto a ella en sus primeros años de enseñanza de las artes marciales. Aunque ella no criticaba a Izaya por responderle los ataques a Shizuo, debido a que las cosas parecían ser en cierta forma algo parejas en el sentido de la peligrosidad.

Tal vez.

Era difícil tener una postura en ese tema, por eso, ella evitaba pensar en ello y simplemente lo dejaba ser.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Interrogó ella después de unos minutos de silencio.

¿Por qué piensas que quiero algo? ¿No puedo venir simplemente a saludar a mi Kouhai? – Izaya se sentó en una de las bancas de la fila continua de Mikage.

No lo sé, por eso te pregunto. ¿Necesitas algo? – Mikage seguía sin mirar a Izaya. Interiormente, ella estaba inquieta con la presencia del pelinegro en el mismo salón; ambos apartados del resto de Raira.

No, necesito nada~. Solo quería venir a saludar. ¿No puedo? – Izaya estaba mintiendo, pero el hecho de esto lo estaba ocultando de la mejor forma.

Si quería que Mikage cooperara con su asunto, él no debía sonar tan interesado ante sus ojos. Aun había partes de su manera de pensar y actuar que desconocía totalmente de ella, por esto, debía evitar errar en sus pasos. Después de todo, Izaya solo conocía el secreto que Mikage más había luchado por ocultar, el cual ella le había revelado sin querer.

Ya veo… - Mikage se había quedado sin nada que contestar a eso.

¿Qué se suponía que ella diría ahora?

¿Y eso es para el festival escolar? – Preguntó curioso Izaya viendo lo que Mikage estaba preparando.

Si… Nuestro salón hará un puesto de comidas del mar o algo así. Francamente, lo veo aburrido. ¿Qué hará tú salón, Orihaha-…? - Cuando estaba por decir el apellido de Izaya junto con el honorifico correspondiente, Mikage descubrió que llamarle así sería una verdadera molestia porque se le enredaba la lengua al pronunciarlo. Pero como su padre era estricto en esas cosas, ella debía seguir las normas impuestas en su educación.

" _No hables casualmente con una persona mayor que tú, de la cual no eres cercana. Usa el lenguaje respetuoso hasta que le seas familiar. "_

El lenguaje respetuoso era una verdadera lata que le hacía querer vomitar cada vez que lo usaba, porque la realidad era que ella no era cercana a nadie y seguramente nunca lo sería.

Puedes llamarme Izaya, sin honoríficos. No es como si te llevara tantos años para que me trates como un anciano. – Bromeó Izaya.

¿De verdad? – Mikage no pudo ahogar la sorpresa y el alivio que le daban aquellas palabras.

Si~. – Confirmó Izaya.

Aun cuando la máscara de hierro había desaparecido por unos segundos, Izaya había podido empezar a moverse silenciosamente por aquella grieta que había causado esta conversación en el corazón de Mikage.

"Una familia estricta eh~." – La familia de Izaya era quizás todo lo contrario a la de Mikage.

 _Demasiado liberal_ se quedaba corto para describirla, pero eso no quitaba que Izaya se pudiera imaginar lo que podía estar habitando la mente de Sharaku Mikage actualmente.

"Por ahora veremos a donde me llevan los hilos que estoy jalando~." – Primero, se había encontrado el extraño rumor de las desapariciones, y ahora una de estas lo había llevado a Mikage.

¿Qué sería lo próximo que le traería el hilo del destino?

* * *

 **¿La espiral de los hilos a dónde nos llevará? Francamente esto me divierte~. Especialmente la parte en que Shizuo e Izaya se van distanciando muajajaja. Será porque en este último año solo me la había pasado tratando de unirlos y ahora es innovador para mí tratar de separarlos un poco 8D. –mujer cruel y loca(?)- nah, quien sabe hasta dónde llevaré esto, ñaca ñaca~.**

 **En fin, quien sabe qué locura escriba la próxima vez, así que lean bajo su propio riesgo 83. No me hago responsable de nada aquí (?).**

* * *

 **DEATH GOD RAVEN~**


	3. Nada más que el viento

**Bien, esta semana Deep tiene doble capítulo~ 83**

* * *

 **Respondiendo reviews:**

* * *

 **Karasu-shiro:** Realmente no comprendo lo que no entiendes… pero bueno XD

Para ser exactos, Mikage deja que le hagan bullying –al menos así lo ve Izaya-xD

Lo de Namie es muy obvio, hay dos cosas que no puedes decirle a esa mujer y exactamente eso hizo Izaya xD

* * *

 **Hikari Bakemono:** jajajaja o sea que Izaya no solo lo distanció llamándole por el apellido sino que ahora intenta hacerlo sentir viejo XDDDD (?), la crueldad de Izaya no tiene límites jajaja.

Quien sabe hacia qué parte del iceberg nos chocaremos mientras nos acercamos a la parte más profunda D8

* * *

 **DEEP**

 **CAPÍTULO 03: NADA MÁS QUE EL VIENTO**

* * *

 **|~°U°|~**

El siguiente por favor. Oka Kiyoshi pase a presentar su proyecto. – Llamó uno de los importantes directivos de una empresa internacional.

Y ahí estaba él frente a esos directivos que tenían la costumbre de humillar a los nuevos que podían tener la oportunidad de ser contratados. Incluso el anterior que tenía más razones para ser reclutado por su magnífico proyecto había sido reducido a basura que a malas podría volver a dar su nombre de nuevo en lo que restaba de su vida.

Si había una forma de describir a estos sujetos era la de _monstruos con saco_.

Lamentablemente, ahora era su turno de ser apaleado como perro para salir con el rabo entre las patas.

Ni siquiera tenía la plena confianza en su propio trabajo…

Jajaja… - Oka rió por lo bajo al ver a varios de los directivos perdiendo el tiempo en cualquier cosa para ignorarlo y así bajar más su confianza.

Esto ya lo había visto.

Cientos de veces durante la secundaria.

Ser ignorado era como el platillo principal del cual se había alimentado todos los días desde entonces.

Era ignorado por su perro.

Era ignorado por su madre.

Era ignorado hasta por su cafetera.

Y ahora esto…

¡Jajajajajajajaja! - Siguió riéndose el pobre hombre llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Qué horror… Perdió la cabeza por los nervios. – Dijo la mujer que le seguía a Oka en la lista.

Dicen que si fallas en esta entrevista, ninguna empresa de tu área te considera nunca más en Japón… No, tal vez en el mundo. – Comentó otro viendo la actitud de Oka.

Bien, era bueno que lo miraran.

Al menos eso era mejor que en la secundaria.

Él definitivamente podía superar esto con facilidad…

 **DE VUELTA A RAIRA EN EL PASADO**

Chicos, tenemos que discutir lo que haremos en el festival… ¿Me están escuchando…? – Oka intentaba llamar la atención de sus compañeros sin éxito. Se había tomado la molestia de llegar una media hora antes para ver si podía ser escuchado sin que hubiera alguna distracción. Tampoco había ninguna tarea o proyecto que tuvieran que terminar a esas horas.

En pocas palabras, sus compañeros no tenían razones suficientes para ignorarlo esa mañana.

Al menos eso era lo que él creía…

Su plan había tenido una pequeña falla debido a que cuando se había dado cierto incidente en el aula, este había estado discutiendo con el consejero el tema del festival escolar en el salón de profesores, por lo cual no se había enterado de la " _buena nueva"_.

Te digo que fue aterrador… Esperaba ver cosas volando por todas partes y en vez de eso, Orihara solo respondió con una sonrisa. ¡Creo que en ese momento dejé de respirar incluso! – Dijo una de las chicas.

¡Y la expresión de Orihara al preguntar quién lo había hecho…! En esa parte temblé de miedo. – Comentó Tamayo sujetándose sus propios hombros.

No, lo que fue más perturbador fue que le llamara Heiwajima-san… Sentí por un instante que estaba en un universo paralelo o algo así. ¡No quiero volver a vivir algo así de nuevo! – Manifestó Saotome.

Y creo que al mismo Heiwajima le sorprendió. ¿No viste la cara que puso? – Otra chica se agregó a la conversación aumentando el número de personas que seguían ignorando a Oka.

No solo a él. Kadota y Kishitani también quedaron en shock… Insisto en que nos están tomando el pelo con esto. ¿Tal vez están celebrando el día de los inocentes adelantado? – Dijo un chico que se vio interesado en lo que estaban hablando.

Si en tal caso Orihara planea llevarse bien con Heiwajima, yo no veo por qué deba perturbarnos. ¿No habrá paz aquí al fin? Recuerden que somos el peor salón gracias a esos dos… Piénsenlo un momento. Deberíamos cooperar con la paz de este salón, al menos hasta que nos graduemos. Después de ello no tendremos que saber más de estos problemas. – El segundo delegado, Shinoda Aki, entró al salón diciendo esto que hizo que todos se quedaran callados pensando en ello por unos segundos.

Tiene razón. – Admitieron todos al fin.

Ya dejemos el tema morir. Uno de ellos ya viene por el pasillo. - Shinoda avisó para evitar conflictos innecesarios.

Ah, por cierto, Oka-san deberías sentarte, es extraño que estés parado ahí sin decir nada. – Agregó Shinoda tomando asiento.

¿Sin decir nada…? Jajajaja, estaba diciendo algo. ¡Los odio a todos, malditos! – Oka salió corriendo del salón completamente frustrado.

Todos en ese salón eran unos completos idiotas.

¿Qué le pasa al delegado…? Se puso así de repente. – Una de las chicas le extrañó la actitud de Oka.

Yo tampoco lo entiendo. – Contestó Shinoda.

Es por eso que él no tiene amigos, es tan agresivo… - Agregó otro chico antes de volver a sus cosas.

 **|~°U°|~**

 **AFUERA DEL SALÓN**

Shizuo vio como el delegado, del cual no recordaba su nombre, salía iracundo del aula con una sed de sangre que podía atemorizar a cualquiera. Aunque en el caso de Shizuo, era como un gaje del oficio, ya que él mismo era el que siempre se encontraba en ese estado. De cualquier manera, no era algo usual ver a alguien de esa forma, más cuando podía escuchar deseos de venganza de la boca del mismo Oka.

Estoy seguro que a ese Shinoda si lo escucharán… Los odio a todos… Los odio. Los odio. Los odio. – Oka ni siquiera miró a Shizuo quien simplemente lo dejó pasar sin más, ya que algo apareció al frente que _le llamó más la atención_.

Orihara Izaya estaba parado a unos metros frente a él.

Parecía ser que Izaya venía distraído de algún sitio porque vio una expresión de sorpresa en sus ojos que desapareció a los pocos segundos, dejando pasar una sonrisa amistosa que tapó todo lo anterior.

Buenos días, Heiwajima-san. ¿Podrías apartarte un momento? Necesito entrar al salón porque ya viene el consejero. – Pidió Izaya amablemente.

E-Está bien… - Shizuo contestó con duda aun desconcertado por el nuevo trato que le estaba dando Izaya, aun así no le enojaba en absoluto porque no le estaba provocando en ningún aspecto.

Gracias. – Izaya entró al salón, dejando un pensativo Shizuo en el pasillo.

El rubio podía percibir en su interior algo de insatisfacción que no era muy significativa, por ello no había razón para tenerle cuidado. Él debía estar feliz de que Izaya por fin lo dejara en paz y no lo tratara como alguien indeseable todo el rato. Y menos provocándolo para que dejara fluir su violencia que a nadie ayudaba. El problema era la impresión que todo esto le daba a Shizuo, si antes había estado demasiado lejos de Izaya por su forma de ser, ahora aquella distancia era todavía más grande.

Nada se puede hacer. – Se repitió por enésima vez en esos dos días desde que Izaya había regresado de su semana de "enfermedad".

 **|~°U°|~**

Es raro que Shinra ni Kadota hayan venido hoy a la escuela… - Se dijo a si mismo Shizuo mientras caminaba por el patio de Raira. Al no estar presente ninguno de los mencionados, él no tenía con quien conversar en la hora del almuerzo. Dudaba mucho que alguien en su salón quisiera comer con él solo para no sentirse… ¿Cómo decirlo…?

 _Para no sentirse completamente solo._

Por lo pronto, Shizuo podría irse a un lugar recóndito de Raira para que la gente no se diera cuenta de lo solitario que se sentía por dentro.

"Esto es deprimente… "- Admitió el rubio en su mente, sentándose junto a un árbol muy frondoso que estaba ubicado detrás de unos arbustos que daban a la cancha de voleibol. Era un sitio muy alejado de todo porque a esa hora nadie usaba el campo. Lamentablemente, cuando Shizuo estaba por darle el primer bocado a su comida se dio cuenta de que no había sido el único que había pensado en ir a ese lugar por esa misma razón.

Una voz muy conocida por él se escuchaba muy cerca.

"¿Izaya…?" – Shizuo se acercó a los arbustos sigilosamente y pudo observar a dos personas sentadas en una banca cercana, reconociendo a Izaya como una de ellas.

¿Sabes de algún sitio que ella estuviera frecuentando recientemente? Cualquier cosa me sirve. – Preguntó Izaya.

No lo sé. Ella solo me hablaba de sus pinturas y nada más. Lo que ella hiciera fuera de Raira siempre lo mantenía fuera de conversación, al igual que su familia. Solo sé que no se llevaba bien con ellos… - Respondió Mikage haciendo memoria.

De cualquier manera… ¿Por qué estás preguntando eso…? No pareces ser alguien que buscaría a personas desaparecidas solo porque sí, solo si volvemos un hecho de que Chiharu esté desaparecida realmente. Ni siquiera sus padres han dado una denuncia ni nada por el estilo. Me da la impresión que ellos saben dónde está… - Mikage no se sentía muy alarmada por la desaparición de Chiharu, desde el primer momento ella intuía que podía haber sido para escapar de su casa por un tiempo.

Ella podía comprender esa presión de sentirte atrapado junto a tu familia.

Tal vez hasta ella hubiera hecho lo mismo.

En eso tienes toda la razón, Mikage-chan. Estoy buscando a Chiharu-chan solo por entretenimiento, pero también es cierto que ayer acepté el pedido de búsqueda de alguien en un chat. La persona quería que encontrara a una chica desaparecida en Raira exactamente hace una semana. ¿Me dijiste que Chiharu-chan desapareció hace tres semanas, no? Qué coincidencia… Es como si alguien se perdiera del mapa cada cierto tiempo~. – Izaya sonrió de forma macabra al decir esto, dejándole a Mikage una especie de intranquilidad que iba aumentando a medida que pasaban los segundos.

Tal vez debería fijarme si alguien desapareció la semana pasada… - Agregó Izaya inocentemente.

Está bien, suponiendo que esos dos casos estuvieran relacionados… ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? – Mikage debía admitir que eso que Izaya le había revelado si tenía algo sospechoso. Ella no sabía que otra chica del instituto también estaba desaparecida. Esto cambiaba el panorama de forma alarmante.

No lo sé aún. Ambas chicas no eran muy conocidas y tenían actitudes parecidas, empezando que eran bastantes calladas y tímidas. Pero te contaré algo interesante, Naoko es la otra chica que lleva perdida una semana entera. La última vez que se le vio a ella fue en la salida y según la delegada de su aula, ella debía ir a entregar un trabajo al consejero en el salón de profesores. Si no mal recuerdo el apellido de su profesor es Yoshikawa. – Al mencionar ese apellido, Mikage reaccionó un poco a los ojos de Izaya.

Él había encontrado otro posible elemento en común en ambos casos.

Veo que conoces a Yoshikawa-sensei. ¿Podrías hablarme de él~? ¿Qué relación tiene con Chiharu-chan? – Interrogó Izaya dando por hecho que Mikage sabía algo.

En una ocasión, Yoshikawa-sensei me pidió que me fuera del salón cuando estaba haciendo una tarea con Chiharu. Le dije que no podía, pero ella dijo que estaba bien y que después hablaríamos. Luego me contó que eso era por una queja de sus padres con los estudios y que no pensara nada raro de ello. Además de eso no vi nada extraño con ese sujeto. - Contó la castaña.

Así que no hay algo tangible de lo que pueda agarrarme. – Dijo el pelinegro mirando la cancha vacía.

¿A qué te refieres? ¿Piensas que Yoshikawa-sensei podría estar detrás de esto? – Mikage dirigió su mirada hacia el mismo lugar.

Es el único y mejor sospechoso que hay. ¿Por qué no empezar por ahí? El problema va a ser el atraparlo. – Manifestó él.

"Maldición, no puedo escucharlos bien…" - Shizuo por su lado había podido rescatar algunas frases de la extraña conversación de Mikage e Izaya. Cuando más, él había entendido que un profesor se comportaba extraño, pero no estaba seguro si ese trato era dirigido a Mikage o a Izaya. Si tan solo pudiera acercarse más para escuchar mejor lo que decían, sus dudas podrían ser calmadas.

Sin embargo, solo bastó el ligero sonido de una rama rompiéndose para alertar de su presencia a los otros dos.

"Demonios… Ahora seguro no dejará de molestarme por esto." – Pensó Shizuo alejándose del arbusto de inmediato.

¿Qué fue eso…? – Mikage se levantó muy molesta de que alguien estuviera escuchando la conversación, pero la mano de Izaya impidió que dejara la banca.

Solo fue el viento. Nada más. – Dijo Izaya a medio voltear, él había podido ver algo que tenía un color brillante.

"¿Shizu-chan me estás espiando…? Eso es bueno…" – Izaya rió internamente, le alegraba tener la atención de Shizuo.

Si lo estaba viendo de tan cerca, entonces podía lastimarlo mucho más sin mover un solo dedo.

Pero… - Mikage quería saber quién los había estado escuchando.

Mikage-chan~. Si te vas ahora, tendremos menos tiempo para seguir hablando. ¿Es que no quieres seguir conversando conmigo? – Izaya hizo una expresión que escondía una picardía atrayente para los ojos de Mikage.

Está bien… - Mikage se olvidó de perseguir al incauto y se acomodó de nuevo en su puesto.

No obstante, Shizuo no tomó esta acción de buena forma. Además de ser comparado con _nada más que el viento_ , él se percibía a si mismo ignorado de una forma sutilmente atroz. Esta no era la primera vez que los dos peleaban, pero siempre el conflicto había durado cuando mucho un par de días. Tampoco era que él se matara por volver con Izaya a las mismas andadas de antes.

Para ser precisos, le molestaba ser echado a un lado de una forma tan "pública".

"No le hagas caso. No le hagas caso. Ignóralo. Él está esperando que le digas algo para reírse de ti." – Se dijo mentalmente para no perder la compostura.

Esta solo era otra chica con la cual jugaría hasta hartarse.

Nada más.

Y con esto en mente, Shizuo dejó el área, olvidando en el proceso su propio almuerzo.

 **|~°U°|~**

 **EN EL SALÓN DE PROFESORES…**

Oka nuevamente hacía su paso por el salón en donde debía encontrarse con su consejero, solo que en esta ocasión no iba en busca de él, sino más bien de algo que tenía que estar en el escritorio de este. Aprovechándose del rasgo de no llamar la atención, Oka llegó hasta el pupitre para sentarse con suma tranquilidad en este.

Veamos. ¿Dónde está…? – Oka buscó en las gavetas ese elemento clave que pondría en ejecución su "cruel venganza". Cuando ya hubo encontrado lo que buscaba, él sacó los papeles que tenían escrito lo que se haría en el festival escolar. Por regla general, se sabía que el consejero debía aprobar el proyecto y con este sello que tenía en sus manos, se haría oficial la decisión.

Diviértanse quedando como idiotas frente a Raira. – Dijo con odio el chico poniendo el primer sello sobre el papel.


	4. Acorralado

**DEEP**

 **CAPÍTULO 04: ACORRALADO**

* * *

Hola, Celty~. ¡Por fin llegaste!

¿Eh? ¿Dices que experimentaste un cambio de dimensión por culpa de los aliens?

No entiendo a qué te refieres… Pero volviste~.

Espera. Más despacio, no entiendo nada de lo que estás escribiendo.

Ok, respira profundo…

Ahora escribe.

…

…

…

¡…!

Viste a Izaya llevando muchas maletas hacia el departamento de Shizuo y luego lo seguiste para evitar que hubiera un asesinato pero te encontraste con una escena muy impactante…

Celty, cariño…

¿Hasta ahora es que lo descubres…?

¿Eh? Sí, yo lo sabía desde secundaria. Vieras que siempre los encontraba en medio d-…

Eso duele, Celty.

Como iba diciendo, esto ya tiene su tiempo solo que si lo comparamos a un aspecto climatológico, sería como un huracán que ha durado toda una década y que sigue dejando víctimas…

¿Qué por qué digo eso…?

Quien sabe~.

* * *

 **|~°U°|~**

 **DE REGRESO AL DÍA EN QUE SHIZUO PERDIÓ SU ALMUERZO**

¡Ya les dije que no me molesten! – Shizuo abanicó un auto con una furia demente.

¿Es que no era obvio el mal humor que cargaba?

¿Por qué todos tenían que venir a molestarlo ahora?

¡Corran! ¡Ese tipo va a matarnos! – Gritó el líder de la pandilla con pánico.

¡Jefe! ¡Pero…! – Respondió otro negándose a abandonar la pelea.

¡Te digo que huyas! ¡Olvídate de la banda! ¡No viviremos para hacer otra banda si nos quedamos aquí! – Reafirmó la orden el líder antes de escapar mientras era seguido por los miembros que aún no estaban inconscientes. Shizuo caminó entre los pandilleros que estaban fuera de combate con una presencia siniestra que podía amedrentar al que lo viera. Él pulverizaría al próximo que se atreviera a hacerlo enojar en ese día si se daba el caso.

Una mano tocó su espalda y Shizuo supo que todavía había alguien que no entendía que hacerlo enojar era la peor opción. Pero cuando se volteó para encarar a este nuevo contendiente, se detuvo en seco al percatarse de quién se trataba.

Ah, eres tú. No aparezcas sin decir nada, casi pensé que eras uno de ellos. – Dijo él volteándose y dejando toda esa furia atrás para concentrarse en el individuo que tenía en frente.

[Ah, lo siento. No quería sorprenderte, es solo que… No puedo hablar para avisarte.] – Un PDA se apareció en el campo de visión de Shizuo con estas palabras.

Disculpa, lo había olvidado. Eres mudo. – Recordó Shizuo viendo a la motociclista sin cabeza que él aún seguía pensando que era hombre.

[Es una forma de decirlo…] – Para Celty era más fácil admitir que era muda en comparación a tener que decir que simplemente no hablaba porque no tenía cabeza.

[Cambiando de tema. ¿Ya sabes lo que sucedió? ¿Shinra ya habló contigo?] – Preguntó Celty algo nerviosa.

¿Hablar conmigo? ¿Sobre qué? – Shizuo interrogó.

[Ven conmigo.] – Pidió Celty para que se subiera a la moto con ella.

 **|~°U°|~**

No tenías que traer a Shizuo-kun, Celty. Esto no es nada, solo son un par de rasguños accidentales. – Dijo Shinra de tono jovial.

[¡No hables como si tú fueras el herido! ¡Lo traje para que viera a Kadota!] – Dijo Celty con fastidio.

Ok… ¿Shizuo-kun puedes hacerme un favor? – Los lentes de Shinra de repente brillaban siniestramente.

¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó Shizuo con duda.

¿Podrías romperme unos huesos? – Rogó con seriedad Shinra.

Con gusto. – Shizuo estaba por hacerlo cuando Celty detuvo el brazo de este.

[¡Ya paren! ¡Shizuo cálmate! ¡Y tú, Shinra, te prestaré atención después!] – Celty imploró para que al menos tomaran el asunto de Kadota con alta prioridad.

¡Bien~~! – Shinra aceptó.

Tch… - Shizuo guardó su puño deprimido.

Tal vez había posibilidades de que su humor cambiara si golpeaba a Shinra.

En fin… ¿Por qué los dos faltaron hoy? – El rubio al fin hizo la pregunta mágica que todos esperaban.

 **EN LA MAÑANA**

[Hoy no puedo llevarte al instituto, disculpa.] – Dijo Celty un poco apenada.

Nada se puede hacer, Tou-san necesita que le lleves esas muestras a Saitama. Yo puedo ir solo, tal vez me encuentre a Shizuo-kun o a Orihara-kun en el camino y me ponga a verlos cómo se matan entre si jajajaja. – Dijo Shinra para mantenerla tranquila.

[¡Eso no me tranquiliza en absoluto! ¡La idea es que vayan sin causar problemas en el camino!] – Celty escribió temblorosa.

Cuando dices que vayamos sin causar problemas por ahí… ¿Eso me incluye a mí? – Shinra no podía creer que Celty lo pusiera en el mismo barco que a los otros dos revoltosos.

[Tú eres un alborotador a tu forma y lo sabes…] – Ella suspiró mentalmente.

Vaya, supongo que no esperaba que me vieras de esa forma. Pero me agrada ser un alborotador si así Celty va a evitar que haga estragos todo el tiempo~~. – Un certero golpe le hizo tragarse sus palabras.

Eso dolió… - Shinra se quejó, probablemente mañana tendría un hermoso moretón al cual le tomaría fotos y diría que es el producto de su amor con Celty.

[Como sea… No sé, no me siento bien dejándote por ahí cuando todo eso está pasando. Me da un poco de temor que te suceda algo.] – Manifestó Celty.

¿A qué te refieres? – Shinra la miró confundido.

[Es que ayer leí algunas cosas extrañas en la sala de chat en donde estoy. Un sujeto pedía que lo ayudaran a buscar a una chica que está desaparecida desde la semana pasada. ¡Y lo peor es que ella es de Raira!] - Dijo ella muy preocupada.

Ah, Celty está preocupada por mi~~. – Shinra nadaba en las nubes.

[¡Por supuesto! Si dejo que el niño que dejaron a mi cuidado le pase algo, sus padres nunca me lo perdonarán…] – Contestó ella.

Ah… Niño. – Si existía algo peor que la temida _Friend zone_ , esa era la nefasta _Family Zone_.

[¿Shinra…?] – Ella lo llamó sin saber que le había dado un golpe de palabras equivalente a una _Fatality_.

No pasa nada, tal vez me recupere… Pero no te preocupes. Nada puede pasarme, no atraigo los problemas como Shizuo e Izaya. – Shinra caminó rápido antes de despedirse con una leve aura de depresión.

[Está bien…] – Celty no entendía porque de repente Shinra se veía tan destruido.

"Tal vez no está comiendo bien…" – Pensó ella antes de arrancar su moto.

Es tan doloroso el amor no correspondido, pero la verdad no sé qué haría sin él… - Shinra mientras caminaba se decidía entre reír y llorar ante su propia declaración que más verdadera no podía ser para él.

En el tercer cruce en su camino, varios sujetos empezaron a caminar tras de él. En su mente no estaba el que pudiera pasarle algo porque la persona que había desaparecido tal vez era solo un incidente aislado, podían haber cientos de explicaciones lógicas para desentrañar el misterio. Sin embargo, este pensamiento volvió a Shinra al notar que dichos encapuchados se tomaban la molestia de pasar entre la multitud de la plaza para igualar su paso.

Ya era obvio que algo estaba sucediendo y que eso lo tenía como objetivo.

No puede ser... – La experiencia le había dicho que la mejor opción era correr en situaciones así, al menos eso lo que hubiera hecho Izaya; y si se tratara de Shizuo, este simplemente les lanzaría algo enorme. Por funesto que pareciera, él solo era un chico que era malo en deportes y que a duras penas había podido sobrevivir a los bravucones en la escuela con ayuda de alguien más. Así que si era atrapado, él no podría hacer nada para defenderse.

El miedo empezaba a mellar la resistencia de Shinra al correr.

Incluso si llamaba a Celty, ella no podría llegar a tiempo porque probablemente ya había cruzado la carretera hacia Saitama.

"¿Qué hago…?" – Shinra cada vez era acorralado mientras más encapuchados aparecían desde el frente.

¡Kishitani! ¡Por aquí! – Alguien gritó desde la dirección en donde había menos enemigos conglomerados. Shinra no lo pensó dos veces y reuniendo sus energías restantes, comenzó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la persona que lo había llamado.

Si era capturado ahí, nada aseguraba que volviera a ver a Celty en su vida.

¿Kadota-kun? – Shinra lo miró sorprendido de verlo ahí.

Iba al instituto por la plaza y noté que habían unos tipos raros que seguían a alguien. Decidí seguirlos para alertar a las autoridades, pero jamás imaginé que era a ti a quien cazaban. ¿No vienes a la escuela con Shizuo o Izaya? – Dijo Kadota guiando a Shinra por una salida alternativa de esa vía solitaria.

Hoy no me encontré con ninguno en el camino… Estaba solo. – Shinra le costaba seguirle el ritmo a Kadota.

Si salimos de esta, tendrás que ir con los dos siempre desde ahora. – Advirtió Kadota antes de que alguien en la siguiente salida esparciera un gas extraño en su cara. Sus piernas se tambalearon de inmediato, él había dado una aspirada a ese gas sin querer y ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias.

¡Es cloroformo! – Shinra adivinó solo viendo los efectos en Kadota, por ello, tomó su zapato y se lo arrojó en la cara al tipo que había lanzado el gas. El sujeto se quejó por el repentino golpe, dejando caer la botella en donde llevaba el cloroformo. El joven doctor aprovechó para hacerse con el líquido y rociarlo de la misma forma en que se había hecho antes con Kadota.

Uno menos… - El chico de lentes vio como el hombre caía en el piso sin poder moverse.

Kishitani, vete. No puedo moverme. – Kadota habló como pudo.

Eres amigo de Celty… No puedo hacer eso. Ella se enojará. – Shinra murmuró por lo bajo.

¿Qué? – Kadota no había escuchado bien.

Dije que no… Te ayudaré a moverte, pero debemos llegar a ese edificio de estacionamientos. – Shinra como pudo empezó a arrastrar a Kadota hacia el sitio elegido como escondite temporal. Si pasaban desapercibidos lo suficiente para llamar a Celty y pedirle que viniera enseguida, porque él no podría llevarse a Kadota el solo, entonces estarían salvados.

A-Ahí vienen… - Kadota divisó con angustia.

Las cosas solo empeoran… - Shinra atinó a llevar a Kadota hasta el puesto en donde brillaba por su ausencia el vigilante. Por una parte era mejor así, pero por otra nadie más podría alertar a la policía. El Kishitani buscó a su alrededor algo con lo que pudiera defenderse, pero no encontró algo útil hasta que observó que había una cosa que le podía servir si lograba hacerlo a tiempo.

 **UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS…**

¿Dónde están…? – Uno de los encapuchados miraba cada rincón de lo que tenía a la vista.

Ahí. En el puesto de vigilantes. ¡Deben estar ahí! – Otros tres se acercaron con palos hasta el sitio, pero al abrir la puerta no encontraron nada más que revistas porno en el escritorio.

No están aquí… ¿Estás seguro que los vistes entrar aquí? – Preguntó uno de ellos.

Estoy seguro que los vi entrar aquí. Tal vez me confundí… ¡No lo sé! – Respondió el que todos miraban con exasperación.

Aquí no están… Busquemos en los alrededores. ¡Vamos! – Todos abandonaron el área rápidamente antes de que alguien los calificara como sospechosos al ser un gran número.

Cuando ya todo estuvo en silencio, unos dedos removieron la tapa de una alcantarilla en forma de rejas que estaba cerca de un auto. Para su gran fortuna, a ninguno de sus perseguidores se les ocurrió buscar debajo de ellos.

Esto fue demasiado aterrador… ¿Estás despierto, Kadota-kun? – Shinra ya no escuchaba ningún sonido proveniente de Kadota lo que le indicaba que ya había caído presa del cloroformo. Si Celty no acudía a ellos, esto sería una odisea para sacar a Kadota de esa alcantarilla.

 **DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE RAIRA**

Y esa fue la razón… Kadota todavía tiene mareos y somnolencia. También le costará caminar un poco, por eso lo dejaré aquí hoy. – Explicó Shinra.

[Los rasguños se los hizo tratando de caminar…] – Agregó Celty.

A-Aun te-tengo la lengua dormida. – Habló Kadota con dificultad.

Shizuo se quedó en silencio por un momento.

¿O sea que te acorralaron como a un idiota, no Shinra? – Shizuo aprovechó para burlarse de Shinra por el comentario del día anterior.

¿Eso es lo único que tienes que decir…? – Shinra tuvo que reprimir una especie de ira interna por el comentario, porque no quería morir por decirle algo fastidioso a Shizuo.

Por ahora dejaría que Shizuo se sacara el clavo.

 _Por ahora…_

No. Parecen ser los mismos que vinieron a molestarme ayer. Esto huele a Izaya… Aunque… - Shizuo analizó el asunto por un instante, antes no le había parecido que Izaya tuviera sus ojos en algo como esto. No obstante, nadie le podía aseverar que Izaya no tuviera su nariz metida en varios asuntos a la vez.

¿Aunque…? De todos modos, no creo que Izaya enviara a alguien por mí. Eso es imposible… - Declaró Shinra.

¿Estás seguro? – Interrogó Shizuo enarcando una ceja.

Tengo mis razones para pensar eso tal vez… - Shinra comentó pensativo, buscando la forma de preguntarle a Izaya al día siguiente sobre esto.

[Solo queda una cosa que hacer. Ninguno puede ir solo al instituto desde ahora.] – Celty dictaminó con seriedad.

Ikebukuro ya no era seguro.


End file.
